The Informatics Shared Resource provides application development in support of the programs and other shared facilities of the Cancer Center. This group has developed applications such as: a clinic tracking system for the high risk cancer clinics; tools to support the University bone marrow transplant program; a clone tracking system to support the Microarray laboratory; and updated structures and tools for the Utah Population Database. The members of the informatics group have extensive experience in the fields of bioinformatics having made numerous contributions to the field over the past 15 years in both laboratory and clinical systems, in academic and commercial environments. This work is done following industry standard development methodologies and takes advantage of the best existing tools and other resources. Projects are selected based on priorities established by the center director and the scientific program leaders to best support the research projects within the cancer center.